Divergent: Life in Dauntless
by APersonYouWillNeverKnow
Summary: This is Divergent without the war. I know there are a lot, but I wanted to do it from my version anyway. Tris is going to be a leader of Dauntless, building her relationship with Four, and keeping her divergence hidden.
1. Chapter 1: Ranked First

_Hey Y'all I am glad you're going to take the time to read this story, but I want to give you about this story and why I am writing it. This story picks up right after Tris reads the board of rankings. There is no war that is going to happen in the near future, but maybe later on in the story I don't know where I am going to let this story take me. I wanted to write this story, because in books about dystopian societies the society falls apart and I want to know what would happen if it continued and I know there are a lot of fanfics that continue without the war, but I couldn't find any that I really liked, because I already have some idea about what I wanted to see happen. So here it is I hope you like it._

* * *

_I am at the top. The top of the list._ I just stand there staring as a roar of cheers erupts around me and people embrace, but I barely realize as my eyes stay fixed on the board. I feel arms wrap around me but I don't see faces I just hug back tightly still in shock, _I'm ranked first_. I was at the bottom a few weeks ago and now I am first in my class. In Abnegation I was never first I and tried to blend to survive, but here I am not just surviving I am thriving.

Christina swings her arms around me hugging me tightly, "Most improved indeed." She shouts over the noise.

I can't help the stupid grin on my face as I hug her back tightly, "We made it. We're Dauntless."

As I let her go I get hugged from behind by Will and picked, "Good job Tris."

I am laughing and smiling as he puts me down so he is between me and Christian. He lets me go smiling and turning away as he picks up Christina bringing her face close to his. That is when I turn away smiling giving them what little privacy I could in the crowded dining hall.

Suddenly there are arms around me, my chest starts to tighten and I almost throw a punch before I realize I am not being attacked. I am being lifted by a crowd of Dauntless, my faction.

I am floating on a sea of arms looking around at faces I don't even know, but now we are tied together. As I am passed around the room I look around and my eyes lock on Tobias who is trying to make his way through the crowd.

Once Tobias is able to get to me he pulls me down from the pile of arms that was holding me up pulling me close his hand tangling in my hair grinning, "I told you," is all he says as he presses his lips to mine and the roar of our faction fades away as I lock my arms around his waist.

I throw myself on the unmade bed in my apartment looking around my small room; it doesn't look like Dauntless take care of the apartments when there isn't anyone living in it. So since I gotten the key I've been cleaning, just another abnegation trait that hasn't died and probably won't.

Christina and I got lucky, and with a little help with me being on the top of the list we got a three bedroom apartment because all the 2 bedroom apartments were full and we didn't really want to split up because the one bedroom apartments were on the lower levels of the pier and I really wanted to be closer to daylight more often even though the shadows of the dauntless compound have become a safe haven for me over since I jumped off the train.

From my door I can hear Christina blasting her music as she continues to sweep up our little kitchen. I had just spent the better part of the afternoon in the bathroom cleaning making sure there wasn't anything left behind of what it looked like when we got here, the bathroom now would be up to Abnegation standards.

There is a knock on the door and I jerk up. Tobias said he was going to come by after we got settled in, but he first had to go deal with some things at work since he will be back there tomorrow instead of the training room. I get up to answer the door smiling expecting to see Tobias waiting on the other side, but my smile fades and my heart races when Max is on the other side of the door.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed it...Let me know how I can improve please. I am know I am not the best at grammar (which is why I am an Accounting Major) so please excuse it unless I get a Beta. If you have any ideas tell me if I use them I will give you credit. _

_Until Next Time _

_-Prez_


	2. Chapter 2: Leadership

_Hey Guys Sorry this took long finals were a thing. I have 5 other chapters already written they just need to be edited and I am bad at that so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes(I am accounting major not an English major). I hope you guys are enjoying my story even though there are many others stories without the war. The one thing I would like to know is if you guys would like me to go into detail about leadership training or less details. Ideas are always welcome._

_Enjoy. and I don't own the rights to Divergent._

* * *

Max smiles, but I can tell it is not real. "Hello Tris."

"Hello Max." I stand up a little straighter wondering why the head leader of Dauntless is standing in my doorway. My test was good, no one should know I am divergent besides Tobias and Tori. My heart is racing in my chest and I can feel the skin on the back of my neck starting to get hot.

"I hope you are adjust to the new apartment," looking over my head into the apartment where Christina was standing in just a black t-shirt. "Hello Christina," Max calls to her and waves and Christina waves back with a slight deer in the head lights look as she quickly walks out of sight, probably to put on pants/

I look up at him; I can hear my heart beat in my ears, "Why are you here?"

"I was hoping I could have a talk with you it won't take long." It isn't a suggestion he wants to talk to me and I don't know why unless he knows. Does he know? Is this him walking me to my death? Am I going to be found in the chasm tomorrow? I feel like running, but I am a Dauntless and I follow orders.

"Let me get my shoes," I leave him in the door frame as I slide on my shoes not bothering to tie the laces just tucking them into the sides.

Max steps aside for me to exit and leads me down the hall his hand on the small of my back leading me as we past door after door of apartments.

I glance up at him as we walk looking at his face for any hints of what is happening and where he is leading me. He takes me to the elevator and goes to the 10th floor. I have no idea what is up here, but my heart slows slightly as we go up, because at least I am not being throw into the chasm, but the other options that are running through my head can't be much better.

Once we get to the 10th floor Max leads me down another hall until we reach a large door which he punches in a series of numbers and opens to an office, his office. _Why did he take me here? _

"Take a seat Tris," me monitions to a chair across from his desk as he moves around the office getting himself a cup of coffee and offering me a cup silently as I shake my head no.

"I would like to know why you brought me to your office," My hands in fist at my sides as he takes his seat.

Me smiles and this time it isn't fake like the one he had when I opened the door, "I brought you here to offer you a position of leadership inside of dauntless," he states matter-of-factly. _Leader? Of dauntless? _

"Why?" I feel mu face contort with confusion, I never thought I would be a leader. Hell I never thought I would make it past initiation.

"Well I am getting up there in years, and in a few years or less I will be taking the jump and I want to make sure I leave Dauntless in good hands, and I think your quick adaptability along with your personality you would do well in leadership." The way the dauntless talk about the jump still makes me uneasy, but it is just the natural circle of life here.

"My personality?" I watch his face as I notice for the first time the grey hair that taken up a good portion of his hair and the frown lines and wrinkles that have formed around his face. Back in Abnegation getting old was to be respected and honored, but here getting old was a burden and dauntless didn't have time for burdens.

"Yes. You are a strong young lady and you carry that with you were ever you go I've been watching. Four says you have learned quickly especially in the simulations and you only have 7 fears that is something to take notice of. You learned what we set out to teach you and more from what I heard and I like you." He doesn't like somebody? It doesn't take me long to figure out it is Eric, he just isn't like the rest of the leaders he is more intense from what I've seen of the others.

I raise my eyebrow slightly thinking about it, I am only a small 16 year old girl and I am being asked to be a leader of a faction, this would never happen in abnegation, but this isn't abnegation this is dauntless. "What would this all include if I were to accept?"

"Well first you would start with a yearlong training process very intense; you will be up against a few other members that I've seen show potential. You will work closely with me mostly as well as the other leaders. Your training would start on Monday. You would do well in leadership Tris you could help better our faction."

I nod working closely with Eric makes my stomach turn, but I want to improve dauntless this is my home is this the right choice for me? "Can I have time to think about it?"

He raises his eyebrows wasn't expcting that, "Tomorrow at 10am I need an answer"

I nod, "ok I can do that"

He smiles and nods, "I look forward to your answer," Getting up to shake my hand.

I stand and shake his hand firmly once smiling slightly.

"I'll walk you back to your apartment," He offers as he moves around the desk.

"I know the way back. Thank you sir." Leaving his office with butterflies in my stomach. I would be putting myself at risk working so close with Eric I am going to have to keep my divergence even more under control they can't find out if I say yes to Max.

* * *

_Please leave a review or send me your ideas_

_Until Next time_

_Prez_


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Home

**Sorry this took so long to upload I have become President of my sorority and also house manager and a ton of other stuff so sorry but I have another chapter already edited so that will be up with in the week as well. I hope you all enjoy and sorry if my editing isn't the best I work with numbers for a living not words haha.**

**as always tell me what you think and give me feedback I love comments even if it is just a few words. if you don't like it please be constructive with your criticism so I can work on it.**

* * *

I walk back to my room in a daze. I am not sure what i am going to tell max and I only have till tomorrow to figure out if i am going to take him up on his offer.

Tomorrow we choose what jobs we will take probably for the rest our lives in Dauntless, because there is little room for advancement in this faction. Maybe I will just do what Four did and just turn Max down no matter how many time he asks. It would be safer that way.

When I walk back into the apartment Christina has turned off her music and put on a shirt, because we have company. However, this time it is welcomed company.

I smile widely as Tobias stands glancing at Christina who i see go into her room from the corner of my eye. "Hey," Is all i am able to get out, before he has his lips to mine. A hand pulling me to him as he presses it into the small of my back his other hand getting tangled in my hair. I close my eyes and wrap my arms loosely around his waist.

He pulls back with a small smile, "Welcome home."

I smile and roll my eyes playfully, "I thought you were coming over sooner?"

"I was but I stopped at the pit," picking up a bag and handing it to me, "Some of the apartments come with sheets and even then they in pretty bad shape." I look in the bag at the new sheets, "Consider it an apartment warming gift, should we put them on?"

"Yea, because I want to take a nap," We walk into my room and pull the black sheets out. Tobias helping me unfold them and make my bed.

"Are you going to tell me why Max came to talk to you?" He ask glancing down at me like it was no big deal but his eyes said more than his tone.

"He wants me to go through the leadership training. He says he is getting older and it seemed like he didn't want more of what he already had even though he didn't say that exactly."

"Are you going to do it?" We have stopped messing with the sheet by now and are looking at each other.

"I want to and I figure I could do some good here." I try to read his face, but I can't tell what he is thinking.

"I thought that too, but Max just wants someone that will be a yes man."

I chew on the inside of my cheek, "He is on his way out though. Something about him and Eric especially is telling me to do this, keep them close learn the secrets of Dauntless."

Tobias just nods looks like he wants to say something else, but knows he can't change my mind and I think I have already made it up.

We make my bed in silence pulling the corners tight. He throws a red comforter on top and we both lay down next to each other. He pulls me close to his side, "You will have to be careful, they already suspect you to be Divergent you have to make sure to hide it. Do you think you can control your temper?"

I nod laying my head on his chest thinking about that last part I know I am hardheaded and stepped out of line more than once and if I do it with Max the results might be different than just getting a cut on my ear. I am putting myself at a great risk and I don't know why yet, but I am hoping it will be worth it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**

**leave a review or shot me a pm**

**-APersonYouWillNeverKnow**


	4. Chapter 4: Congratulations and Glares

**Hope you all enjoy as you are getting out of school. Reviews and ideas are always welcome.**

* * *

I wake up in the morning because it is too bright something that would have never happened in the dorm. I guess living in the Pier I am going to see if i can get some blinds over something.

I am sore from sleeping in my clothes zippers and buttons digging into my skin. I turn over my face meeting Tobias's back who is also fully clothed and snoring softly. I smile and don't have the heart to wake him up. The past few weeks he has been up earlier than the initiates to wake us up he deserves to sleep in even if it is just 5 more minutes. I slide out of bed and make my way to the bathroom with an old towel that was given to us was get got our room assignments.

I take much longer in the shower than i did in the dorm, because no one is going to walk in and start showering right beside me anymore. I let the hot water run over my shoulders and down my body it is relaxing and even after i wash myself I don't want to move out from under the spray. Something I never had the chance to do in Abnegation we never took long showers. Showers where for washing yourself and that was all. It was selfish to use more water than you needed.

I walk back to my room in a towel my wet hair sticking to my back, I forgot to bring a change of clothes in the bathroom with me. When I walk into the room I jump back Tobias is sitting up in bed scratching the back of his neck. He looks up at me and just stares for a second. "I'm uhhh...I'll wait outside" he mumbles turning his head down as he shuffles awkwardly out of the room I can feel my face getting red. If i was in a towel in front of any of my initiate class i wouldn't care, but is Tobias and I feel embarrassed and uncomfortable around him unless i am fully clothed.

After i am fully dressed we walk down to the dining hall his hand holding mine.

We don't have to hide it anymore I don't have to fear getting attacked in my sleep by Peter or accused of getting a better score because I am dating the instructor.

After we get our food we find a seat by Christina and Will who are practically in each others laps they are so close.

Uriah comes to the table grinning tossing a piece of fruit at Christina and will as they kiss, "You can do that later I have news to tell you."

Christian glares playfully at Uriah as she throws the fruit back, "What news is so important?" Rolling her eyes.

"You finally learned how to count to ten?" I tease him. Something in Abnegation that would of gotten me punished.

Uriah chuckles, "no max came to see me last night," so i am not the only one being considered. "He asked me if i would be interested in Leadership."

Will raises his eyebrows, "What did you tell him?"

"Well i told him hell yes of course."

Zeke, comes to the table putting down his tray, "Can you believe max would ask my little brother before me?"

Tobias laughs slightly, "No i really can't"

Uriah just rolls his eyes and starts to eat.

I look at my food a knot in my stomach, if accept i will be competing against one of my friends which shouldn't make me feel this way because just yesterday i was competing against them for a spot in Dauntless. Maybe this time is different because I actually want to be the best. During inanition I would have settled for being 10th as long as i wasn't factionless, but this time i want to be number 1 I want to be a leader.

"Tris! Tris?" Christina is shouting over the noise trying to get my attention, but I was so deep in thought thinking about being a leader it takes her grabbing my arm to snap me out of it.

"What?" I jerk up right looking around the table at the eyes focused on me.

"What job are you going to take?" Being ranked first I get to pick first which

Means I might take a job from someone who wants it that is ranked lower than me so of course people what to know what to rule out.

Although, since i am going through the leadership training i won't have to pick from the list.

"I'm...Max ask me to do the leadership training too. I am going to tell him yes after breakfast." I look around the table everyone, but Tobias seems a little stunned. I don't know if it is because i am accepting or that i asked.

Zeke is the first one to break the silence, "Much better choice than Uriah." Teasing as he breaks into a smile. Everyone laughs, except Uriah who punches his brother in the arm.

Everyone starts asking Uriah and me questions and tell us that we'll do great. Now i can't wait to get started.

I catch sight of Eric across the room with Peter both giving me glares. It seems not everyone is happy about Max's decision on who to offer the positions to.


	5. Chapter 5: One Condition

**Hope Everyone is enjoying their summers. I also hope you enjoy this next chapter. Happy reading.**

* * *

After breakfast everyone scatters. All the new initiates but Uriah and I race over to job selection to see what they can take this year. I just hope my friends get jobs they want and not something like cleaning the gutters.

Tobias and I walk together holding hands until we have to split up, "Back to the intelligence room until next year." He pulls me in close kissing my forehead, "You'll do great at leadership if that is what you really want." He pulls back to look at me his expression asking if this is what I _really _want.

I smile slightly and nod, "Yes this is what I am going to do it. I am going to be a leader."

"Then do it." He smiles and kisses me quickly before he turns to go to work.

After I watch Tobias disappear around the corner I walk quickly through a stream of Dauntless heading to work as I make my way to Max's office. As I get closer and closer I can feel my stomach twist into more knots. Thinking about what accepting this will mean.

I knock on Max's door and a muffled, "Come in," follows shortly.

I walk in slowly peaking around the door Max shuffling papers on his desk.

Max looks up and smiles politely, "Come in Tris come in and take a seat" he motions with a hand to the open chair in the room.

I walk in and take the seat across from his desk. "Good Moring Max."

"Good Moring Tris," He runs his hand through his graying hair, "I expect you have given my offer some though." His face turning more serious as he brings up the offer but his smile stays in place.

"I have and I want to accept," my hands are in fits at my side as I try to predict his reaction to what else I want if I accept.

"That's great," His smile is wider, faker, as he leans forward on his desk looking me over analyzing me, "there is something else."

He doesn't ask it as a question but he wants to know what I want, "Yes there is." I look him in the eye, "I want to help with initiation when it comes around. Make sue rules are followed"

He leans back in his chair thinking about it, I hope, " You know as a leader you won't really have time for it." He seems to be trying to talk me out of it.

"Eric was heavily involved this year," _and I would do a much better job at it than him._ I point out trying to get everything I want.

Max leans forward on his elbows, "If you excel in the training and show me you can balance things then yes, but you will have to work harder than everyone else. do you understand that?"

"Yes sir," I say trying to control the smile on my face.

Max offers his hand as he stands up, "Then I will see you at training on Friday Tris."

"I will see you there," Shaking his hand.

Max holds my hand there for a moment longer, "If you want to start early 7 am in the training room tomorrow morning." He lets go of my hand and sits back down so I can show myself out. His tone tells me the "early start" isn't an option if I really want to do this.

I leave his office feeling a weight off my chest just to be replaced by a heavier one. Either he really wants me for leadership or he is going to try hard to see if I am Divergent and I can't let that happen.

* * *

**Comments, Reviews, Constructive Criticism, and Ideas always welcome**

**-Prez**


	6. Chapter 6: Warnings

**Hey Guys and Gals. I am a little proud of myself because I am not taking months to update like I seem to usually do. I have another chapter already written, but then decided it needed something extra so I am adding a few chapters before you get that one. I hope you enjoy. Read on.**

* * *

I spend the rest of the day in the pit and in the later part of the afternoon with Tori. We walk out of one of the shops where I just bought some decorations for my apartment; in abnegation we didn't have anything in the house that wasn't practical.

"You know you are being stupid," Tori says again. She is in the same boat with Tobias and doesn't like the idea of me going through with the leadership training. However, unlike Tobias she thinks I am going to reveal my divergence and get killed. Though I get where she is coming from since she lost her brother, because he wasn't able to hide his and I know the risk I am taking.

"Tori I know what I am doing. Well I know what could happen because of what I am doing, but some things are more important than just me. I haven't even been here for 3 months, but I know that if I don't do this that this faction is going to land in the hands of someone like Eric where everyone like me will be found and kill," I am talking under my breath to not draw attention to us. "If I am not strong enough to try then who will?"

Tori shakes her head, "I hope you know what you are doing Tris, because I don't want to see you pulled out of the river or celebrating your life any time soon." I remember the sight of Al and how everyone was celebrating his short life in dauntless with cheers and drink - I shake the thought from my head.

"I know what I am doing," at least that is what I am telling myself.

Tori and I make our way to the dining hall. Tonight is pasta covered in melted cheese it has been severed before, but I don't remember what it was called. We sit down at an empty table, there is a small crowd here of people waking up for night jobs like Tori or people that got off of work early. There is no one from my class sitting at any of the tables yet, which I am guessing that they are getting trained for whatever they picked or settling down in their new places in the case of Uriah and Peter.

We both eat and in between mouthfuls Tori keeps on telling me everything that could go wrong with training especially if Eric already thinks there is something off about me and stories she has heard from others about the yearlong training process. As she continues to warn me of everything that can go wrong people start to file in from their jobs and training. Uriah spots us and it looks like he just woke up as he walks over and sits down across from us.

"I see you got Tori out of her hole." He teases as he digs into his food wiping sleep from his eyes.

Tori gives him a playful glare, "you know you shouldn't mess with the woman that puts permanent markings on your body. I could _accidently_ let my hand slip."

Uriah nods in agreement with his mouth full of food he still tries to talk and says something that sounds like an apology and asking her not to mess up before he washes the food down his throat with his drink.

"So what did you do today? Stay in bed all day?" I question as I tear off a piece of bread mopping up the extra cheese on my plate.

"No I moved to the couch around noon." He jokes and shakes his head, "I hung out with Four and Zeke in the commutations room till I got kicked out by their boss. Then had a meeting with Max before taking a nap and coming here." He gives me a charming smile.

"Are you doing the early training tomorrow?"

He nods, "Only an idiot would skip it. Max made it sound like it wasn't really a choice," well at least me and Uriah are on the same page about that and looks like an early morning for me.

Tori gives Uriah a look. The same look she has been giving me all day. Like we've lost our minds or that we are growing another head. Uriah gives her an eye roll, but before I can question why she is worried about Uriah a tray is set down beside me and across from me. Zeke claims a seat next to Uriah and I look up and next to me Tobias is taking a seat. "Mac &amp; Cheese one of my favorites. Hey guys," Zeke says in greeting as he starts to fill his mouth just like his brother.

I smile up at him as the noise from the dining hall turn to a dull hum and I feel my heart start to race a little. The things this man can do to me just by being here it is a little alarming. Tobias smiles and gives me a kiss on my temple. "I brought some work home for you," he whispers then digs into his food like everyone else. Bringing work home? I didn't even know that was a thing. My parents never brought their work home aside from the occasional council meeting if you can call that bringing work home. But work could Tobias be bringing home that is for me.

I shake my head and figure out I will find out soon enough and it also doesn't seem like something Tobias wants to talk about in front of everyone. I finish my food and get up bringing a few plates of cake back for people at the table as the table fills with more of my friends and new family. I listen to stories about everyone's day and the jobs they got. Soon Tobias is taking my tray and my hand and pulling me from the dining hall. "What could you possibly bring home from work that is for me?" I finally ask as we are away from the table.

"Something to help you with the leadership training. If you still want to go through with it."

I nod still not completely understanding as he takes us to his apartment.

* * *

**If you enjoyed don't forget to review, follow, and favorite the story. **

**Love you all,**

**Prez**


	7. Chapter 7: Homework

_**Hey guys. I saw Allegiant this past weekend and let's just say that I have feelings about it. However, once I got over those feelings I felt inspired to start writing this story again. I hope the feeling stays because I have another chapter written and another in progress. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

"It is just a bunch of ones and zeros." My eyes are locked on the screen as bright green numbers fill the black screen.

Tobias clicks a few keys as they disappear and he pulls up another box on the screen, "This is a laptop. It is computer like the ones we use all the time, just smaller."

"OK, and why is it in your apartment?" I look up at him still confused.

"Sometimes we are able to work not at a desk with this, but right now it is going to help you not get cut from the Leadership Training. When they first asked me I did say yes remember."

I nod as I remember him mentioning it, but my mind racing trying to figure out where he is going with this, because he has never talked about that besides the fact that it happened.

"I said yes and I started the training before I told Max it wasn't for me." He stops for a second stares at me intensely before bring back up his thought. "He let me choose any job I wanted, but he hasn't stopped asking me since I backed out. The first part of the training was understanding code, which Eric is amazing at. You need to understand it or you won't make it past week one every leader needs to understand our programs and systems, which is what the laptop is for," He gestures to the computer in front of us. "I thought I could teach you using the program I used on you in training and our security program since those are the most important ones and the ones you will probably have to know the quickest and become the most familiar with. So are you still sure about this?"

He puts his hands on my shoulders as he asks the question giving me the same look he gave to me moments ago, and this time I understand, this idea is not only dangerous but deadly. I take a deep breath and nod yes, "Where do we start?" This could all start tomorrow and now I feel even less ready than before the only technology I've had before coming to Dauntless was a watch, which was just a bunch of gears and screws. I learned that when I took my watch apart when I was 12, during a blizzard that kept us inside.

"We start with code," Tobias taps a few keys again as t zeros and ones reappear on the screen. He looks down at my face and takes a few strands of hair that have escaped my bun and putting them back, "Don't worry. First you just need to understand the basics and be able to do some logic puzzles. They won't expect you to create a program on the first test that you will learn over the rest of the year. Think of it like school just faster. " He kisses my temple and whispers in my ear, "You're also Divergent, who tested for Erudite; you should be good at this." He says in more hushed tones.

I smile slightly, "Ok then tutor me. What is code?"

* * *

**_I know it was short, but hopefully I will be able to upload more soon. _**

**_If you liked it please follow and comment. As always if you have ideas I am always open to hear them._**

**_~Prez_**


	8. Chapter 8: First Cut

**Hello Everyone,**

**Thank you so much for reading, following, and reviewing my story it always makes me happy to know that their are people out there that enjoy my writing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

I am standing ten feet behind a desk with a computer. I look to my left and to my right and I see Dauntless dressed in black, but they are faceless. I can't tell who they are, but I know what they are, my competition.

An alarm goes off and we all start running towards or desk. The other 4 sit down and get to work, even though the alarm is still going off. I try to run, but something is pulling me I can't tell what. I try to shake it off, but my eyes are locked on the computer in front of me as I struggle to get there. The alarm still going off telling me to go forward as I pull harder.

Suddenly it hits me that I am in a dream and I pull myself out of it.

My eyes open staring up at Tobias shaking my arm, which I realize was pulling me in my dream moments ago, "Good Morning. You're going to be late if you sleep any longer." Smiling putting a piece of toast on the side table turning off the alarm. I have 15 minutes to get dressed and get down there on time.

I swing my legs out of bed putting the toast in my mouth as I notice my pants are gone. "Pants?" Pulling the blanket around my waist.

"Table." He mumbles as he pulls a new shirt on covering the tattoos on my bakc.

I waddle over to with the blanket and pull on my pants as modestly as possible and find my shoes as I try to remember when I fell asleep last night. Tobias explained code and math logic, which is very different from what I think when someone says logic. Then we started working out problems and simple coding which I wasn't as terrible as I thought going into this. However, if we are tested on this today I am still far from where I need to be to stay in the running. I know we worked past midnight, but I don't remember ever making it to the bed. "How far did we get?"

Tobias is eating his own piece of toast watching me with a smirk, "If you are tested today just take your time to think it out, and you should be fine if you remember it."

"What so funny?" I ask pulling on a sweater.

"You. You've lived 6 weeks pretty much naked in front of people you claim to not like, but you go through a lot of trouble to cover your legs this morning," raisin an eye brow.

I walk over to him rolling my eyes putting a hand on his shoulder biting my lip, "Old habits die hard?" He shakes his head slightly his eyes playful, "I told you not to fast."

"I know," his arm circling my waist, "It's just…cute." Kissing me briefly, "You'll be late. You better go."

I kiss the corner of his mouth, and brush a few crumbs off his face as I run out the door. 5 minutes left to get there. I make it in 2 by running. Uriah is already there smiling when I walk in a little winded putting my hands on top of my head.

There are 2 other Dauntless there. A tanned guy who looks in his late 20's stands taller than Uriah by at least a head with un-naturally red hair that is shaved on both sides the middle remaining a few inches long and spiked. He introduces himself as Jamie Randall. The other is an averaged sized woman, who is taller than me by a few inches but can't be much older by the looks of her. Her hair is cropped short like Christina's, but rougher showing off a few tattoos on her neck. She calls herself Mac, and has a voice that is sweeter than she looks.

We all look around as our watches show 8. Not sure what we are looking for, but hoping we are in the right spot.

Max walks up with Eric, who is looking more pissed off than normal, and another leader, who I think is named Courtney, flanking him. "Welcome candidates. You all represent the future of Dauntless. Out of the 10 members who were invited only 4…"

"HEY!" Max is cut off by Peter who is running up looking like he just got out of bed which he probably actually did.

Max glares at Peter, and Eric seems to relax a little, "5 of you showed up," Max talking through his teeth. "Your training starts now. As a Dauntless leader you will be expected to be at the top of your physical ability." Holding up a finger, "One to show others what they should be working to achieve," A second finger going up, "and two you will be in charge of people and you need to be able to control them which sometimes requires force. Some of our members are more stubborn than others. So let's start."

Max does an about face on his boots and starts a jog. Eric and Courtney stand there watching us for a few seconds before it clicks for all of us. The five of us take off after Max, with Eric and Courtney taking the rear, making sure we don't fall to far behind probably.

I relax hoping all we are in for today is a workout figuring that Uriah, Peter, and I have the upper hand at least for today. Even though everyone in Dauntless is fit they haven't been doing nothing but training and working out for the past 6 weeks.

Max takes us out of the compound following the train tracks and stopping turning towards us. "This is our city. Ours to protect you must learn to navigate it. The best way to do that is on foot. Over time we will every one of these streets. Some of them we'll run so much that you will know them better than the back of your hand. Let's begin."

I look at the crumbing buildings and broken streets as Max starts running again, and I quickly take off after him taking mental notes of landmarks as we pass. Today Max has already taken out half of his candidates just for being late, I cannot afford to miss anything. Suddenly I am reminded of the girl that didn't jump far enough to make it to the roof on my first day, but now I am girl. I have taken the jump and hopefully I have jumped far enough to make it to the other side of Leadership and safely onto the roof, because my other option is being find out and instead of falling off the train I will be falling into the chasm.

* * *

**As always I am open to suggestions. and if you enjoyed let me know by reviewing, following, or favoriting this story.**

**Prez**


	9. Chapter 9: The Folder

**Hey everyone. I got chapter 9 done and ready for you to read and enjoy. **

**however, I am facing a wave of writers block. I have an idea for a chapter or two more but I am not sure that is where I am to go next, but you you all have any ideas you want to share and I am more than open to hearing them.**

* * *

The water feels good on my skin as I feel the sweat and dirt from the morning run wash off my body. I close my eyes and turn my face up towards the water coming out of the faucet actually hot against my skin not the warm water of abnegation showers. Back home…at my parents house the showers only get so warm, just enough to be comfortable and wash your body, but the water didn't get so warm that we would be inclined to waste water by letting the water just run over us like I can do now. I run my hands through the hair and turn off the water as I think through the events of this morning again trying to settle my nerves, before going back for whatever orientation Max has prepared for us this afternoon.

...

We ran from the compound to the hub using some of the lesser used streets to get there. What usually took 10 minutes on the train took us an hour by running, because we were weaving between buildings and using side streets. Once we got there Max and the other leaders went into the hub breathing hard without a backwards glance at us, just telling us that they had to take care of some business leaving the 5 of us alone and catching our breath.

Once we were all breathing normally again Uriah broke the silence and got us over the awkward pleasantries that always come with meeting new people. We were left outside waiting for Max to return for about 30 minutes. During that time I was able to learn that Jamie was 27, Dauntless born and had been working as a liaison between Dauntless and Amity since his placement, and Mac who was 23, also Dauntless born, worked in the armory.

All five of us were sitting in the grass casually, Jamie and Mac telling, Peter, Uriah, and me about their years in Dauntless and how they worked their way up in their jobs before being considered for leadership. It seemed like there was a hint of jealousy in Mac's voice that 3 initiates would be asked right away, but i remember four telling me age doesn't matter in Dauntless.

Max returned carrying 5 thick envelopes with Eric and Courtney flanking him waking up to our little circle on the grass. "Sorry about that," He said as he passed out the folders to each of us, "I will explain what those folders contain after lunch, but for now know that it is important and don't lose it. You won't get a replacement" Looking at his watch, "We will take the train back," the words are out of his mouth as the sound of the horn reaches our ears.

The leaders take off at a full sprint for the tracks that are at the top of grassy hill, the train doesn't slow down here because there isn't a platform and it is not normally where we get on, and that just makes it all the more difficult to jump on. The 5 of us shuffle to our feet shoving the folders under our arms as we take off after them. I dare a glance down the tracks and seeing the train getting closer quickly; it is going to be close.

I push my legs harder making me go faster I felt like this was the most important train jump of my Dauntless life so far. Uriah and I push ourselves to the front of our group and we are now running along with the end cars of the train Max and Eric smoothly jumping into one of the front cars and then helping swing Courtney in behind them.

"Take it," Uriah holds out his folder to me, and without thinking I close my hand around it as Uriah jumps into a car, and holding out his hands. I automatically give him the folders since I can't jump holding 2. Once Uriah has the folders safely in the car I am able to jump and pull myself into a car, breathing hard as I stick my head out of the car seeing Jamie get in a car two cars farther down than ours, and Mac and Peter still running.

Mac was slowly falling farther and farther behind it getting obvious that she wouldn't make this train. She obviously realized it too as she slowed to a walk before stopping. She was going to have to run back or wait for the next one, but what if that meant she missed whatever Max had waiting for us after lunch? i didn't want to think about it.

Peter jumped at the last minute grabbing hold of the train, but not of his folder which opened and papers started flying out behind him. Peter screamed a curse that could be heard clearly over the noise of the wheels on the tracks as he was forced to jump off and retrieve his papers.

I would be lying to myself if I didn't find some joy in Peter's failure. I turn and look towards where we are going, seeing the leaders in the front watching us as well. Max went back in his car once he knew who was on the train and who had to run back to the compound.

I move back into the car too looking at Uriah as we both burst into a fit of laughing remembering the look on Peter's face as his papers flew out from between his fingers. Once we had calmed down we grabbed our folders and flipped through the pages of our founders, which seemed to be a manual that outlined our next year of training.

I had flipped to a random page towards the end and one sentence caught my eye and put my nerves on end. "Once a member is known to be Divergent they are to be relocated with as little notice as possible." That line sent a chill up my spine and closed the folder. I figured they used relocated in case someone read this who wasn't supposed to, but I doubt that they really relocated divergents, well not while they were alive anyway. The thought unsettled me more seeing it in plain black and white, made it somehow more real as if the last 6 weeks weren't enough.

I closed the folder for the rest of the trip back to the compound. Once we hopped off Max told us to meet in his office at 1 and get some lunch before, because our next break would be dinner.

I looked at my watch e had about 2 hours, which was enough time for Peter and Mac to make it back and maybe even get some lunch. However, the 3 of us that made the train were just rewarded with the luxury of time and to flip through more of our folders. I waved to Uriah and Jamie saying I'd see them soon as I walked back to my apartment. I had decided I needed a shower to relax and think before going back to Max feeling like Divergent was written in bold across my forehead. Maybe i could wash it off.

...

The shower helped a bit I had to admit, but there was still an undercurrent of nerves running all over my body, but I don't think that can be helped. I wrapped myself in a towel and went to my room. Christina was at her first day of work so the apartment was all mine for now. My folder was sitting on the bed seeming to scream at me "They know".

I glared at the blank tan folder as I got dressed, pulling my shirt over my head. I took a deep breath as I grabbed the folder re-firming my choice to do this, determined not to get "relocated". Dauntless is my home. It is where I belong. I must beat them at their own game.

I went to the dining hall, which was not as busy as it is in the morning and evening. I saw a table of a few of my friends, also taking their lunch break, they waved me over to, which I gave a small shake of my head showing off my folder as I found a table to myself and made myself a plate of food.

I had an hour and a half before I had to be in Max's office, which was enough time for me to get my head start on this folder I thought. I opened it and glanced around before I blocked everything out. I noticed Uriah in the corner a few tables away from me also by himself his face in his folder too. He looked up for a moment his eyes meeting mine. His face a mirror of mine holding a little fear just under the surface, but determination trying to mask it. At least I knew I wasn't alone in all of my feelings.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and I hope to give you more next week.**

**And as always if you enjoyed comment, follow, and favorite. **

**Prez**


End file.
